That's MY Ass
by naruxhokagex3
Summary: A trip to Italy is what Naruto needs from all those people back at home trying to “pound” something of his into a bed or some hard surface…but it doesn’t help when all that happens in Italy… ItaNaru Lemon,bond,toys, and w/e you want...just email/review


**Disclaimer:** none of the characters belong to me…

This story is composed of my ideas and some from various sources…

**Summary**: For Naruto, a trip to Italy is what he needs from all those people back at home trying to "pound" something of his into a bed…but it doesn't help when all that happens in Italy…

When you're in Italy and everyone around you is speaking a different language, you can't help but feel frustrated. That is how Naruto felt. Naruto came to Italy because his so called uncle, ero-sennin, said he had the most amazing vacation planned out…what a joke. The only thing they did so far was sightseeing…for women.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…it's not that bad…" he mumbled.

"It's not that bad?!"Naruto had the urge to rip his hair out. "Damn it…YOU are IN a JAIL cell right now and you're saying 'it's not that bad'?!"

"…just hurry and get me out of he-"

"I called Baa-chan and she said she was coming to take you home…"

"………..WHAT?!"

" Don't worry she didn't sound as scary as she did when she found your stash of porn."

"…"

"But it was pretty close to it…"

"…Shoot me…now…but first I want to check out that pretty police woman's ass one last time before I go to heaven."

"You're UNBELIEVABLE!!!" Jiraiya looked like he wet his pants…he probably did…old age.

"tsu-tsu-tsunade"

"…I'll be leaving you to your _pleasant _reunion"

"JIRAI-" was the last thing that Naruto heard before he left the police station.

Naruto had spent most of his time making sure that his uncle didn't do something to offend the civilians, but as soon as he turns his head away for one second, Jiraiya was being hauled away in a police car for peeping. Figures.

Naruto finally had some time alone and started wandering down a peaceful street full of small cafes and shops. He stopped by in a small café and sat in one of their cozy chairs and ordered a coffee. Naruto came to Italy because Jiraiya had mentioned food and something about…ramen. Ramen one of the finest foods alive. Naruto's stomach started growling at the thought of the heavenly food. He stared out the window and watched as people walked by. Suddenly something caught his eye…a dark figure with long hair and the darkest eyes he had ever seen. The stranger turned his head and locked eyes with Naruto…who felt like he was drowning in those dark pools of red. Naruto pulled his eyes away and stared at his coffee which seemed really interesting at the moment. When he found the courage to look back…the man was gone.

Naruto left the coffee shop and started heading to a local shopping mall. While walking there he could feel those eyes staring at a certain part of his anatomy…again. Naruto sighed…maybe Italy wouldn't be that different from Japan after all.

By the time Naruto had finished wandering around, he headed back to the hotel that his uncle had pointed out earlier. As he headed toward the hotel for some odd reason he felt that someone was watching him…well it wasn't unusual for people to stare but…this seemed…different. Shrugging he headed towards the hotel and went inside. The hotel wasn't cheap or anything because ero-sennin decided to make a fortune writing that perverted series and his baa-chan decided she would become a famous doctor…and of course being the overwhelming person she is…she made it happen.

CHANGE IN POV.

This had got to be the first time that I have seen such blue eyes, that bright blond hair… and of course…that certain part of the anatomy which was covered by a pair of slim jeans that hugged that certain area…

Of course he had to have the blond…no matter what. What a Uchiha wants a Uchiha gets…but first he had to get to the blond.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

…**I'll probably update if I get around 15 or more reviews for the first chapter.**

**Lime and lemon will appear in later chapters sooner only if there are many reviews.**


End file.
